Interior Decoration
Arya Dey (born on April 23,1978) is an Indian businessman and real estate developer. He is a former information technology professional who enjoyed a successful early career working with several Fortune 500 companies and Indian Information Technology primes both as a full time employee as well as a consultant in the United States of America and India for over a decade.He retired from his early career path in the year of 2010 and moved into his new career as a businessman.Presently he is the managing partner of Crearch Associates,a full service housing development company. During the early part of the year 2007 when Dey was staying in Mount Laurel, New Jersey and at a later stage in Philadelphia he was inspired by the idea of making interior decoration as his profession.However due to his job related constraints he was unable to make such a move.Dey decided to start experimentation on his own by decorating his own living quarters in Philadelphia.Since childhood Dey was attracted to the historical topics of the Roman Empire and the Knighthood and decided to baseline his interior decoration concepts on these topics at that point of time. At a later stage Dey expanded the same historical concepts and started realizing new concepts based on Egyptology ,Greek mythology and Persian Empire. Some of Dey's history based interior decoration concepts are : *'Caesar's Palace' *'Sands of Egypt' *'The Glory of Greece' *'The Persian Sun' *'Knighthood' Dey's history coupled with fantasy and pure fantasy based interior decoration concepts are : *'The Flight of Freedom' *'Angels' The items Dey used to conceptualise the above interior decoration themes include mostly elegant statutory items and stainless steel armoured suits in an attempt to depict historical accuracy.However the concepts are imaginary and must not be considered for historical accuracy regarding the events or the historical personalities involved in. All of the above mentioned interior decoration concepts were made up of several sets which included indicidual decorative elements like statues,armoured suits,decorative indoor plantation,furnitures or even miscellaneous items like wooden boxes or mud coloured small carpets cut to the size and more.The individual concepts will also include the elementary '''details that were covered in the sub section '''Interior Decoration Concepts on the wiki Biography on Arya Dey set by set within the same concept. Considering the scope of the individual concepts to be huge depending on the number of sets present within that concept these will be detailed as follows as individual wiki pages to avoid confusion and for clear understanding of the interested audience. Dey's history based interior decoration concepts Dey's history,mythology and fantasy based interior decoration concepts are as follows : 'Caesar's Palace' For complete details about this concept Caesar's Palace refer to the Caesar's Palace concept page this wiki. 'Sands of Egypt' For complete details about this concept Sands of Egypt 'refer to the Sands of Egypt concept page this wiki. 'The Glory of Greece For complete details about this concept The Glory of Greece 'refer to the The Glory of Greece concept page this wiki. 'The Persian Sun For complete details about this concept The Persian Sun 'refer to the The Persian Sun concept page this wiki. 'Knighthood For complete details about this concept Knighthood 'refer to the Knighthood concept page this wiki. Dey's history coupled with fantasy and pure fantasy based concepts Dey's historycoupled with fantasy and pure fantasy based interior decoration concepts are as follows : 'The Flight of Freedom For complete details about this concept The Flight of Freedom refer to the The Flight of Freedom concept page this wiki. 'Miscellaneous Concept (Angels)' The miscellaneous category included various independent concepts of there own.The one concept that was successfully developed by Dey was Angels.The details of the concept Angels is as follows. 'Angels' For complete details about the concept Angels refer to the The Flight of Freedom concept page this wiki. Watch List (items for building sets) Closing Notes Copyright Information Category:Browse Category:Interior Decoration